Zelda's Weird Day~ MSTed!
by HighPistol
Summary: The S.S. Tango crew go on there first Mst,Join HighPistol and the crew on on of the many misadventures!


In the not to distant spaceship  
  
Not too long ago,  
  
There were some crazy people  
  
Who read fics from a all time low.  
  
They all got bored of the round round earth  
  
but they were stuck here at this place.  
  
But then they found a spaceship.  
  
So now there all in space!  
  
They will read all types of fics  
  
The worst that they can find  
  
They'll have to sit and read them all  
  
And they'll slowly lose their minds!  
  
Now keep in mind that they can't control   
  
Where the torture begins and ends  
  
But now there here ,so start to fear  
  
Come now and join the friends!  
  
  
Oddly named people roll call!  
  
  
Miles (The Smart one!) The Princesses of Nintendo scare me!  
  
HighPistol (The Crazy one!) I'm off to Karickywicky village!  
  
Caviar ( The beeeuuuuteeehhful one!) Im not a fish!Im a egg I say!A pretty little egg!  
  
Silfth (HighPistol's split personality!) I have 28 plastic explosives on me and im not scared to use em!   
  
Captian F.Fry (The Tomboy Captian) Never let your guard down while going to the bathroom!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Somewhere on the S.S Tango)  
  
Fry: We found a fic!!,no time for good beginings ,just start MSTing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zelda was sitting down   
  
HighPistol: On link.  
Miles: On muffuns.  
Caviar: On fire ants.  
  
in her castle by the Window as she looks outside.  
  
HighPistol: Did that sentence make sence to you?  
Miles: Nope.  
Silfth: Yes.  
  
She see's all of Hyrule Feild. From Lon Lon Ranch, To Gerudo Valley, Even to the top of Death Mountian.   
  
HighPistol: And in links bathroom,and Ruto.s porno room,and Malons bar and-  
Miles: Quite you!  
  
She drinks some  
  
HighPistol: Beer.  
Miles: Posion.  
Silfth: Katchup.  
  
  
Tea that she had in her   
  
HighPistol: Dress.  
Silfth: Ear.  
Miles: Great Aunt Jemima's pancack syrup.  
  
Cup and she sighs, alittle bored...  
  
Miles: (As Zelda) "Oh Im so bored..perhaps i,ll jump out this lovly window!"  
  
She continues drinking her  
  
HighPistol: Beer.  
Miles: Posion.  
Silfth: Katchup.  
  
Tea. A Couple of minutes later  
  
Caviar: She blew up without warning!  
  
, she gets up and walks outside the Castle. This was very rare, since  
  
HighPistol: She wieghed 999 lb and couldn,t even wanddle outa her house.  
  
Ganondorf gave a threat to steal Zelda. Zelda walks over to a nearby   
  
Caviar: Whore  
  
tree,   
  
HighPistol: Whore tree?  
  
Miles: Works for me ^_^  
  
and she notices a Hole in the Ground by the tree. She decides to take a chance and   
  
Caviar : Sell her liver on the black market.  
Fry: Sell her gandmother on the black market.  
Miles: Sell her Gandmother,s liver on the black market.  
  
jump inside. she arrives in a cave with a treasure chest.  
  
HighPistol: I want a breast made out of treasure.  
Miles: She said CHEST you freak.  
  
she opens it and she finds a   
  
Caviar: Whore  
  
map.   
  
HighPistol: Whore map?  
Miles: to find the whores!  
  
But this was in a Cave. Certian their was a mistake, She reads the   
  
Fry: Bible.  
Miles: Cooking Weekly .  
HighPistol: Playgirl.  
  
Map. Nope, It was 100% correct. She walks up to a   
  
Caviar: Whore .  
  
wall.   
  
HighPistol: Whore wall?  
Miles: What is it with you and whores?  
  
On the map, it says to walk through the wall and you will be at the great fairy mountain.  
  
Fry : O_O Great fairy???  
Miles: *_* The evil demon?  
Caviar: X_XThe killer Whore???  
  
Zelda takes another chance and   
  
Caviar: Sell her liver on the black market.  
Fry: Sell her gandmother on the black market.  
Miles: Sell her Gandmother,s liver on the black market.  
  
walks through. To her surprise,  
  
Fry: She,s naked!  
  
she is in the great fairy fountian.  
  
HighPistol: Evil!!!Evil!!!!  
  
She see's a Triforce symbol on the floor...  
  
Miles:pleasedon,tplaypleasedon,tplay!  
  
Then she leave the place.   
  
Fry: Huh?  
  
She see's Biggoron outside. "Hello" Said Zelda as she waved  
  
Silfth: A big ass sword around and around untill she chopped his head off.  
  
. "Hiiiiiiiiiii Zelllda"   
  
Miles: waazzzzzzzzzuuuuuuuup  
Silfth: Miles are you high again?  
  
Said the very Bored Biggoron. Zelda takes a seat  
  
HighPistol: And runs away with it!  
Miles: (as Zelda) Mwuhahah I took your seat!  
  
on a rock by the Biggorons huge   
  
HighPistol: Ballz?  
Miles: Muffens?  
Fry: Whores?  
  
hand. She looks around as the Biggoron   
  
Caviar: Picks his nose.  
HighPistol: (As Biggoron) Hey,a nickle!  
  
yawns. "Zelda?" Biggeron ask's. "Yes?" Zelda said. "...Im bored." Biggoron said. "Yeah, Me too" Zelda says as she   
  
Fry: Trys to steal his nickle.  
HighPistol: (As Zelda) MY nickle!  
  
yawns alittle. Zelda & the Biggoron get so tired, they fall   
  
Miles: down a big ass hole and are never heard from again.  
HighPistol&Silfth: The End!  
  
asleep just like that. ...Then al of a sudden, a Showdoy figure comes out from a   
  
HighPistol: Banana.  
Miles: Sailor Moon.  
Fry: Whore.  
  
rock.   
  
HighPistol: Whore rock?  
Miles: I got no clue...  
  
She peeks over at Zelda & Biggoron  
  
Miles: Wait!How do we reallly no its a she???  
Caviar:Cus she gots bosoms bigger then HighP's.  
HighPistol: Hey!...HighP?I sound like a pimp!  
  
. She gains   
  
HighPistol: 1100029 lbs and blows up sending chunks of gore everywhere.  
Miles: Yum!  
Caviar: I get dibs on her legs!  
  
in on Zelda & Biggoron and takes out a   
  
Fry: Match and lights them up!  
  
Camera. All of a sudden  
  
Miles: they all blew up!  
HighPistol&Silfth: The End!  
  
, Zelda opens up her   
  
HighPistol: Whiskey bottle.  
Fry: Dress.  
Miles:Huzzah!!!  
  
eye. "Take a picture of me and you die" said Zelda. "Alright! Alright! I give  
  
Caviar: you a big wet kiss!  
Miles: (As Zelda) My hero!  
  
up!" said Malon. Malon runs, laughing. Zelda gets VERY bored and   
  
Fry: runs after Malon then eats her!  
  
falls back asleep. A couple of Hours later  
  
Miles: she blew up!  
  
, Biggoron & Zelda have a nice lil' chat over a cup of   
  
Silfth: Beer.  
Fry: Posion.  
Caviar: Katchup.  
  
tea. They talked for hours and hours about EVERYTHING!  
  
HighPistol: Things like tampons rammed up your nose and Spice Girls making cheese.  
Miles: Quite you!   
  
It became nighttime and zelda   
  
Fry: Had a taste for blood.  
HighPistol: (As Zelda) Must..have the blood ..of the living!!!  
  
headed home to her room. she transfomed into sheik   
  
Fry: Started to shake and blew up!  
  
a couple of tiems  
  
Miles: "tiems"?  
Caviar: It's just like being shaved in fear!  
Fry: That made no sence.  
Caviar: I know...  
  
for practice, then she went to bed and fell   
  
HighPistol: In a big hole.  
Miles&Caviar: The End!  
  
asleep.  
  
HighPistol: Was that the end?  
Miles: I think...so lets go!  
Caviar: I gota pee!  
HighPistol: Me too! Pee contest!  
Fry: You are the weakest links...Goodbye! 


End file.
